mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Francese crime family
The''' Francese crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the second most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Giuseppe "Pepe" Badalamenti (1892 - 1928) (imprisoned) *Francis "Frank Badalamenti" Negale (1928 - 1934) (murdered) *Vittorio "Don Vito" Pellegrino (1934 - 1935) (fled) *Marcel "Ace" Altolini (1935 - 1942) (murdered) *Antonio Santamarino (1942 - 1950) (deported back to Italy in 1954) * Louis Abanadano (1950 - 1951) (murdered by Fellini boss Giovanni Fellini) *Gaetano "Tony Badalamenti" Negale (1951 - 1958) (murdered) *Santo Francese (1958 - 1988) (retired, died in 1996) **''Acting Boss: Richard "Cigarette" Guerante (1988 - 1990) (replaced by Commission)'' *Calogero "Cali Mike" Spotura (1990 - 1998) (died of natural causes) *Joseph "The Pidgeon" Cacciatore (1998 - 2007) (imprisoned 2003 - 2007) (died in prison of thyroid cancer) **''Acting Boss: Venero "Vic" Dellanucci (2003 - 2007) (became official boss)'' *Venero "Vic" Dellanucci (2007 - present) (imprisoned 2008 - present, scheduled for release in 2042) **''Front Acting Boss: Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino (2008) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Boss: Domenick "Dom the Giant" DiLeo (2008 - 2014) (imprisoned) ** Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova (2014 - present) Street Boss: ' The street boss is a position that was created as a sort of go-to-guy for the boss, more of a right-hand man to the boss than the Underboss. * Joseph "Joey the Neck" Cistino (1973 - 1986) * Martino "Marty" Meletto (1986 - 1992) (died of natural causes) * Leonard "Louie" Meletto (1992 - 1994) (imprisoned) * Emilio "Bobby" DeCino (1994 - 2005) (stepped down) * Joseph "Sonny" Meletto (2005 - 2007) (stepped down) * Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino (2007 - 2008) (imprisoned) 'Underboss: *Walter Falcone (1892 - 1934) (retired) *Franco Tralterio (1934 - 1935) (demoted) *Antonio Santamarino (1935 - 1942) (became boss) *Ilario "Larry" Isi (1942 - 1956) (imprisoned 1948 - 1956, died in prison) ** Acting Underboss: Joseph DiLeo (1948 - 1956) *Joseph DiLeo (1956 - 1958) (murdered) *Anthony Morino (1958) (murdered) *Joseph "Joey Viv" Viviletta (1958 - 1983) (retired) *Steven "9 Club" Longo (1983 - 2002) (died of natural causes) * Paul Rizzo (2002 - 2010) (life imprisonment) ** Acting Underboss: Gregory DiLeo (2010 - 2011) (imprisoned) ** Acting Underboss: David "Dale" Cavalcante (2011 - 2012) (imprisoned) * Domenico "Beppy" Guarosa (2013 -present) 'Consigliere:' *Stefano Capopellegrino (1929 - 1936) (died of natural causes) * Frank Lamonte (1936 - 1942) (murdered) * Louis Abanadano (1942 - 1950) (became boss) *Santo Francese (1950 - 1958) (became boss) * Carmine DeCampo (1958 - 1971) (imprisoned) *Steven "9 Club" Longo (1971 - 1983) (became underboss) *Francesco "Frankie Corbano" Bertucci (1983 - 1999) (imprisoned) *Venero "Vinnie" Dellanucci (1999 - 2007) (became boss) (acting boss 2003 - 2007) ** Acting Consigliere: Paul "Paulie" D'Onofrio (2003 - 2007) * Giovanni "John Blue Eyes" Santino (2007 - present) Current Leadership Administration: ' *'Boss: Venero "Vic" Dellanucci - Born in Brooklyn in 1932, Dellanucci was a capo during the 1970s and 80s, working under "Cali Mike" Spotura and Joseph Cacciatore. This trust and alliance earned him the position of consigliere in 1999 after Frank Corbano's imprisonment. Becoming one of Cacciatore's closest allies, he called the shot in prison to fix the crown upon Dellanucci's head as boss. Dellanucci was charged not 2 months after his promotion with over 15 counts of racketeering and charged to 30 years in prison. After Operation Garden State, another 25 years were tacked onto his sentence. * Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova - a Brooklyn capo, DeNova is one of the biggest driving forces in the Francese family. DeNova was sentenced in 2006 to a count of racketeering and sentenced to 4 years in prison. * Street Boss: ' *'Underboss: Domenico "Beppy" Guarosa - longtime member of the Franchese family, Guarosa has been recognized as a capo since as early as 1990. *'Consigliere:' Giovanni "John Blue Eyes" Santino - capo in Staten Island. Santino is a first generation Italian, whose parents were from Palermo, Sicily. Santino served 25 years in prison for murder and was released in 1998. 'Capos:' Brooklyn Faction: * Anthony "Tony D" D'Angelo - capo operating in Brooklyn, D'Angelo was the target of a conspiracy indictment back in 2000, but was later aquitted of all charges. D'Angelo is the father of soldier Joseph D'Angelo, and the uncle of soldiers Richard D'Angelo and Carmen D'Angelo. Runs the Brownsville and East New York crew. * John "Big John" Galone - capo in Brooklyn, Galone was arrested in 1992 for his part in an extortion ring with a New Jersey construction company. He was arrested along with captain Lou DeMeo. Controls the Brooklyn dockyards crew. * John "Bobby Stein" LaFurio - a capo in Brooklyn, LaFurio was arrested in 2010 on weapon charges and was released 4 months later. Runs the Red Hook, Cobble Hill, and Carroll Gardens crew. * Aldofo "Rudy" LaMia - capo operating in Brooklyn, LaMia's father was former capo Gaetano LaMia who ran most of the operations in Brooklyn by himself. Right before Gaetano's death, he requested for Aldofo to take over the crew. LaMia was arrested on gambling charges in 2010 and was released in 2012. Runs the Mill Basin and Bergen Beach crew. * Carmine "Wacko" Lupisella - a capo operating in Brooklyn, Lupisella was arrested in 2002 for racketeering and sentenced to 4 years in prison, Lupisella was released in 2005. Lupisella is currently in charge of the Sanitation Union for the family, he is the younger brother of Angelo Lupisella. Along with his brother he is known for his violent reputation, reportedly killing over 45 people for the family. Runs the Bensonhurst and Bath Beach crews * Frank "Fat Frank" Olivieri - capo in Brooklyn, back in 1991 at the age of 31, Olivieri was arrested on charges of extortion that involved a garment union and was sentenced to 6 years and was released on January 3, 1997. Runs the Gravesend, Coney Island, and part of the Sheepshead Bay crew. * Thomas "Little Tommy" Siscarelli - Brooklyn capo, Sicarelli ran a construction union that operated from 1990 - 2005, and generated $1,400,000 a year. He was indicted in 2005 on charges of racketeering and overseeing a construction scheme. He was released on June 8, 2010. Runs the Dyker Heights and Bay Ridge crews. Manhattan Faction: *Flavio "Burt" Generone - capo controlling certain rackets in Midtown Manhattan. Took over Matthew Zaccarino's crew after his death. *John "King Squash" Cenino - a capo in Manhattan operating his crew out of his brokerage house Saturn Capital in the Financial District. Cenino is known for having a clean reputation crime-wise and is believed to be running all crimes involved with the stock market for the family. * John "Jackie Boy" Spagnuola - Manhattan capo running the East Harlem-116th Street crew, Spagnuola was involved in a RICO case in 1991 on charges of racketeering where he and 12 other members of the Francese family were convicted. Spagnuola was released in 2009. Bronx Faction: *Joseph "Big Joe" Libanese - a capo operating out of his deli in Morris Park. *Ralph "Ralph Elks" Massaretta - capo of the Belmont crew in the Bronx. *Ralph "Joe Ralph" Piccolo - Bronx captain who controls the Westchester Crew, and part of the Sheepshead Bay crew. Queens Faction: *Armando "Randy" Lofiore - Queens capo, Lofiore was arrested in 1987 on charges of gambling and overseeing construction rackets. He was sentenced to 5 years and was released in 1992. He was again arrested on illegal gambling charges in 2000 and served 8 months. Runs the Howard Beach Crew, and controls operations in Ozone Park. New Jersey Faction: *Dominick "Handsome John" Apensio - New Jersey capo. Runs the Bergen County Crew. *Albert "Buddy" Enere - capo in New Jersey. Enere was charged in 2004 with extortion of garbage companies and served 5 years. Runs the Bayonne-Jersey City Crew. *Charles "Chuck" Ricci - a capo operating in New Jersey. Ricci is known for holding Christmas parties for Essex County, and runs the Essex County crew from a gas station in Newark. * (acting) Vincent "Vinny" Tadino - acting captain for David DeCavalcante, Tadino is the son of former capo Frank Tadino. Runs the Atlantic City Crew. Other Territories: * Philadelphia: ''Frank "Sweet Lou" Giancagliani - capo operating in Pennsylvania with his son, soldier and crew member Calvin. '''Imprisoned Capos:' * David "Dale" Cavalcante - a capo and former acting underboss with the New Jersey Faction. Cavalcante was arrested in 2012 under racketeering charges and is currently serving a 10 year sentence. Soldiers: #Dominick "DeDe" Belvento - Staten Island soldier, Belvento is one of the highest earning soldiers in the family and is shown complete respect. He is the nephew of former consigliere Reginald Belvento. # Reginald "Popeye" Belvento - Brooklyn soldier and former capo who was a great ally to Venero Dellanucci upon his ascension to boss. Belvento is known in the underworld as a cold-blooded killer. # Robert "Bobby" Belvento - Bronx soldier, Belvento was indicted in 1986 on racketeering counts and was sentenced to 10 years in prison. He was released in 1997. # Ralph "The Penguin" Calabri - former Queens capo, Calabri was arrested in 1996 on extortion charges and was released in 2008. # Ralph "Ralphie Blue Eyes" Colafiore - former acting capo, Colafiore was indicted on November 18, 2010 and sentenced to 4 years. # Andrew "Fat Andy" DeCalcagno - former Staten Island capo, DeCalcagno is known for being heavily involved in the Staten Island garbage business dating back to 1995. # Emilio "Bobby" DeCino - a former powerful capo living in Long Island but operating out of his bar in New Jersey. DeCino was reported to be retired as of 2016, and has requested to be shelved. # Gregory DiLeo - former Staten Island capo, DiLeo is the cousin of both former acting boss Domenick DiLeo and former powerful capo Vincent DiLeo. In 2011, DiLeo was indicted on murder charges. # Paul "Paulie" D'Onofrio - soldier and former acting consigliere. # Angelo "The Animal" Lupisella - former Brooklyn capo, older brother to Carmine Lupisella. The most known for his violent reputation and for how many people he has killed. It is currently believed that he has killed about 70 people for the Francese family. # Joseph "Sonny" Meletto - soldier and former capo, runs gambling operations in Manhattan. Meletto is the son of former street boss Leonard Meletto. Meletto was arrested in 2008 on racketeering charges and released in 2014. # William "Billy Boy" Grattio- soldier in the Brooklyn faction of the family. Grattio was arrested in 2010 for running an illegal pornographic website that stole the credit card information of its users and emptied their bank accounts. He was recieved a 9 year sentence but only served 4 years. # Rocco "Little Rocky Alan" Allanucio- soldier and hit man for Carmine Lupisella's crew. Allanucio had been the personal driver for Lupisella as well as his protege when it comes to committing murder. Deceased Members: * Anthony "DeeTee" Galeto - former Queens captain, but operating in the Bronx. He spent 20 years in prison on a murder charge and became a capo in 1991 after the death of Benito Tranali. Galeto died August 1, 2017 at the age of 83. * Alphonse Mante - former Long Island capo. Died in January 2016. * Anthony "Tony J" Sandrilino - soldier and former capo, Sandrilino had a falling out with acting boss Benito DeNova, which led to his demotion. Died in November 2015. * Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino - former capo operating in Manhattan. Zaccarino was the former front acting boss for Domenick DiLeo before he was imprisoned in 2008. He was released in 2013 and is said to be semi-retired. Zaccarino is also a WWII veteren. Died in August 2016 at the age of 92. Government Informants/Witnesses * Alphonse "Allie Specs" B'Amato - soldier/acting capo who in 1990 became an informant out of fear of indictment on racketeering charges. He identified multiple members of the family as captains. * Nicholas "Little Nick" Giancarlo - soldier who in 2010, became an informant when arrested for drug charges. He became one of the most important FBI witnesses in New York Mafia history. His information led to the arrest of over 40 members throughout three of five families. Giancarlo only served 3 years in prison due to his cooperation. He was released in late 2013. He just recently testified against former Francese acting boss Domenick DiLeo in 2014. * Francis "Frank" Panetto - associate who was charged with two counts of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment in 1997 and became an informant. Panetto was released in 2012 and is now living under an assumed name in the Witness Protection Program.